


In the Heat of the Moment

by ahoeinplainsight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Quidditch, percy and oliver are absolutely a crack ship but i will go down with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoeinplainsight/pseuds/ahoeinplainsight
Summary: Percy was never good at controlling himself around his boyfriend.Or; how Percy's family found out about his relationship and his sexuality all in one night
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 360





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Percy and Oliver deserve the world and that's a fact

Percy sighs when there’s a particularly loud cheer from downstairs. He usually tries to leave the parties after Quidditch games alone but this one is getting on his nerves. It was the first game Harry played after his accident with the dementors and they won against Ravenclaw by only a few points, even after Harry caught the snitch. 

He grips the quill in his hand tightly before taking a deep breath and setting it down on top of his homework. He stands up from his bed and doesn’t even bother to put on his jumper or his tie, he just leaves the dorm. When he opens the door, the noise gets even louder, if possible, and he has to take another deep breath before he exits the dorm fully and heads downstairs. As soon as he reaches the bottom stair, the portrait hole opens and none other than the captain himself steps in. He must’ve stayed behind to take a shower, if his still wet hair is anything to go by. Percy used to scold him for never using a drying charm but when Oliver called him out for thinking he looks attractive with wet hair, Percy stopped. Percy never knew it was possible to hate and love somebody so much until he met Oliver Wood.

The entire common room cheers loudly again when they see him and he smiles widely. Percy tightens his grip on the railing, forcing himself to stay where he is so he doesn’t do anything rash — which he’s known to do when he sees Oliver after Quidditch games, when he’s freshly showered and wearing those god-awful muggle joggers with _nothing underneath._ Percy despises him.

“Come to join the fun, Percy?” he hears George — or Fred, he can’t see their faces — yell across the common room. 

Oliver looks at him and now the smile is directed at Percy. It turns into a smirk when he sees how hard Percy is trying to contain himself and Percy wants to slap him and kiss him but definitely slap him first.

Somebody, a fourth year near the stairs, gives his foot a kick and he stumbles off the stairs and that’s all the momentum he needs to start running. The crowd parts for him and Oliver starts laughing, effectively catching Percy when the boy jumps into his arms.

“Miss me?” Oliver grins.

“You’re a prick,” Percy breathes and then they’re kissing. Percy doesn’t even register the common room falling silent because Oliver’s hand is in his hair and nothing else matters.

That is, until Fred — or George, again, Percy can’t see their faces — says, “Is my brother kissing Oliver Wood or have I finally gone mad?”

Oliver breaks the kiss with a laugh and lets go of Percy. Percy falls to the ground — when was he lifted up in the first place? — and runs his hands down his shirt to straighten it. 

“Unless we’ve all gone mad, I think you saw correctly,” Angelina Johnson says and that causes an uproar. 

Oliver just gives them all a dazzling smile, grabs Percy’s hand, and drags them to their dorm. 

Percy gets three howlers a few days later. One from Bill for never telling him, one from Charlie saying he’s proud of his little brother, and one from his mother that asks Oliver if he wants a sweater that Christmas. 

Oliver, of course, says yes.

**Author's Note:**

> absolute cuties :')  
> comments and kudos give me life  
> i hope you all have a good day/night <3


End file.
